


How Does the Story End?

by Zeetrip



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: A birthday for a friend, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, And how it ends, Happy Ending, M/M, Reincarnation, Reunited lovers, True Love, telling a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Long ago, there was an emperor and a traveler who were destined lovers. But when fate torn them apart, how does their story end?I do not own Promare.Noah McLing and Anwyll are my ocs.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 9





	How Does the Story End?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my best friend, Zlou_tanuki on Instagram. I hope you like it my friend and happy birthday!💖💖💖

_**They say that love can happen anywhere, even where you might be traveling.** _

_**Some hope that down the road, you'll meet the love of your life at the other end.** _

_**That's how the traveler found when he first stepped foot in the kingdom of Promare.** _

_**An Emperor, so wise, graceful and grand, caught the eye of the wondering traveler. The traveler never thought that he would stay in one place but once the people said, "he's the one," he decided to stay. Even if he didn't understand what their words meant.** _

* * *

"GALO!"

"Wha..." A young man in his early twenties woke up from the voice of a certain friend and a roommate of his. "Hey, Anwyll. What's up." He gave a yawn.

"We got to go or we'll be late for class again." The ravenette told him, his rose gold eyes widening with panic.

"SHIT!" That was enough for Galo to zoom out of bed and put his clothes on fast before getting his backpack. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I did like twice." Anwyll replied once they started running out the door. "And you kept saying give me a few more minutes."

"Next time, just put some ice in my bed." Galo told him before they reach the University building.

"Got it." Anwyll waved before going another direction other than Galo's.

"See ya later." Galo waved back before running to another building.

Thank god, Galo was in the track team in high school because he was fast and lucky enough to make it to his class before his teacher arrived. He sat at his seat and gave a sigh of relief. "Safe."

"You made it again, Galo Thymos." Galo turned to see his classmate, Aina Ardebit.

Galo took a few breaths before responding. "Yeah, and I'm glad for it."

"Alright, everyone." Professor Ignis spoke to the class. "Settle down, it's time to begin."

* * *

_**A year has passed for the young lovers and they wed under a tree with blooming flowers. The Emperor and the traveler were so happy together and they wouldn't let anyone get in the way of their love.** _

**_Until one day, the traveler got a message from his hometown, saying that they needed his help in a war._ **

**_The traveler didn't want to leave his beloved but the Emperor told him that he must fight for the one place that was his home at birth. He reassured the traveler that he would be alright._ **

**_So, the traveler went but not before planting a seed with his beloved, an apple tree seed. A tree to resemble their true love, a love that'll last forever._ **

**_Once the traveler left, the Emperor hoped and prayed that his beloved would survive this war. And that he'll return safely._ **

**_But one winter, when the Emperor was about to pray for his beloved once again, he collapsed and fell greatly ill._ **

* * *

"Hey, Lio."

Lio turned around to be met with a familiar DJ with crimson eyes and white hair with shaved sides. "Oh hey, Noah. What's up?"

"Nothing much. You going to Gueira's party tonight?" Noah asked, getting his headphones out of his backpack.

"Yeah, you're gonna DJ there, right?" Lio gave a small smile to his roommate.

"You know it." Noah promised before turning to a different direction. "This is where I gotta go, I'll see ya later."

"See you later, Noah." Lio waved to him before walking again to a different building.

Lio walked for a little longer until he reached the theater where his next class should be. To his luck, everyone was already there, all ready to go and his best friends were there as well.

"Hey Meis, Gueira." Lio greeted once he was close enough.

The two turned around and gave Lio bright smiles. "Hey, boss."

"You're right on time as always." Meis complemented with a small shrug.

"Thank you." Lio sat down beside them and waited patiently for the Drama teacher to show up.

* * *

_**After the war, the traveler came back but only to find his beloved husband, sick and weak.** _ _**The doctors did all they could to save their emperor but they did not have the right medicine for his condition.** _

_**For the last moments, the traveler stayed with his beloved until he gave his final breath and his last words.** _

_**"I love you, my love."** _

_**The traveler remembered those words well but he wished to hear those words once again.** _

_**After the emperor's burial, the traveler was still a ruler but he was not content, not without his beloved.** _

_**One fateful day, he couldn't take the pain anymore, so he entrusted the throne to his beloved's best friends. The two friends were confused but then when they saw the traveler standing by the apple tree where the grave stood place, the understood.** _

_**The traveler rose a dagger to his neck and the two new rulers tried to stop him, but it was already too late. The traveler already took his own life in hopes to reunite with his beloved once more.** _

* * *

Galo walked down the halls of the Drama theater, in hopes to find the fashion department. Anwyll should be done with class now and he was gonna ask him what he wanted for dinner tonight.

On the other hand, Lio walked in another hallway to go to the music department to find Noah.

Before the two knew what was going on, they bumped into someone on the way.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry." Galo apologized to the other. "I didn't see you coming. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it..." Lio looked up at Galo, the two making eye contact. Neither knew why but they felt like they met somewhere before, sometime ago. "Galo Thymos?"

"Lio Fotia?" Galo said his name back but then realized that they probably never met before. "How did you know my name?"

"How did you know mine?" Lio asked back, not understanding what's even going on.

"I don't know." Galo admitted. "But I recognize you from somewhere but I can't remember where."

"I feel the same." Lio admitted and gave a blush.

"Do you...?"

"Oh, go ahead." Galo offered. "Sorry. 

"No, you go." Lio giggled, nervously. "What were you going to say?"

"I was just gonna ask, do want to go get dinner somewhere?" Galo asked with a blush of his own while rubbing the back of his neck. "My treat."

"Really?" Lio asked and earned a nod from Galo. "Sure, do you like pizza? I'm in the mood for that."

"I love pizza." Galo smiled big before the two went on their way to the pizzeria downtown.

* * *

_**How does the story end?** _

_**Well, it ends with emperor Lio Fotia and traveler Galo Thymos reuniting in another life. So, they can finally be together once again after so long of waiting.**_


End file.
